Jejemon Rin
by JDAH22megirl
Summary: Si Rin ay isang Japanese, Ipinaganak at Lumaki siya sa Pilipinas at doon na rin siya nag-aaral, Mayroon siyang mga kaibigan na pilipino pero may ibang Half-Japanese. (FOR SHORT)... Story of Rin in the life of being Gangster.. and JEJEMON (PS: Jejemon Gangster) I.SUCK.AT.SUMMARIES..
1. Pagbabalik sa Pilipinas

_**Hell**_**o, tignan nyo ulit yung unang word! ito ang UNANG HINDI ONE-SHOT na tagalog Vocaloid Fanfic.. ito rin ang aking pangalawang storya! ^_^~! Tignan nga natin kung maiintindihan ni Rin and Len ang tagalog!**

**Rin: What? What did you say?**

**JDAH22: Sabi ko kung maiintindihan mo ang tagalog**

**Rin: Len! What did she say?!**

**Len: Ahhh.. Rin, there's no need to yell. I'm just sitting beside you. anywho.. i don't know if what crazy language is she saying. i just hear 'Tagalog'**

**JDAH22: *glares at len and started writting at the paper* **

**Len: Is tagalog your language? i'm sorry for desribing it crazy.. hehe**

**JDAH22:*sigh* nako naman..*gives paper at rin* Rin, Can you read that?**

**Rin: huh? okay.. *Japanese accent*''Warning o Barala o Disclamer?: Hindi poh pahmamayari ni JDAH ang Vocaloid at Jejemon. m-miay ron daw poh eingles words at Japanese words pero karamiran ay tagalog at baka nde nyu daw po maintindian other words S4L4m4T p0h'' huh? what does that even mean?**

**JDAH22: JEJEMON! RIN! JEJEMON RIN!**

**PS: Sabihin niyo sakin kung mayroong shortcut at baluktot na salita...**

* * *

**Rin Pov**

Ako poh si Rin, Isa poh akong Hapon na marunong magtagalog at mag Jejemon. Ipinanganak at lumaki poh ako sa Pilipinas. Parehas pong hapon ang aking mga magulang. lumipat na po kami sa Japan para doon na manirahan. Hindi po ako medyo marunong mag nihongo dahil nalaman nyo naman poh na lumaki ako sa Pilipinas. Inaamin ko poh na na-mimiss ko na ang aking mga kaibigan at kamag-aral dati sa Pilipinas. namimiss ko na rin ang mga destinasyon at mga malls doon sa Pilipinas. At heto ako nasa aming bakuran, nakaupo sa damuhan; Habang pinapanood ko ang sunset. Nakita ko ang mama na pumunta sa aking pwesto.

"Rin, anak. ano, kaya mo na magsalita ng nihongo ng mabilisan at maayos?" Tugon ng aking nanay, tumingala ako sa kanya at sabay na binaba at tinaas ang aking ulo**(A/N: guys, ano ang tagalog ng nodded?)**

"Mabuti naman at naiintindihan mo na ang nihongo" Tuwang-tuwa na sinabi ng aking nanay.

"Pero ma, mahirap din po ng onti bigkasin at intindihin ang nihongo. nakakalito po minsan" Tumingin ang nanay saakin at sabay na ngumiti

"Hayaan mo anak, balang araw ay matututo ka rin" Buti nalang ang aking magulang marunong mag tagalog, Kaya pati nila ang accent ng tagalog sa tagal ba naman nila manirahan doon simula. Ahem. *cough*nagpakasal*cough* sila.

"Rin, namimis mo na siguro ang Pilipinas, ano?" Ibinigkas at tumingin saakin ang nanay.

"Opo, miss na miss ko na po iyon at miss na miss ko na rin po ang aking mga kaibigan"

Kinuha ko at tumingin ako sa chain ng aking cellphone na ibinigay ng aking mga kaibigan habang kami ay nasa airport. Mukang napansin ni nanay ang aking lungkot sa mukha. oo, nanay ang lagi kong tawag sa kanya.

"Anak, napagdesisyon namin ng iyong tatay na tayo ay magbakasyon ulit sa pilipinas hanggang sa katapusan ng bakasyon. kaya maghanda ka na anak, Pupunta tayo sa airport sa susunod na linggo. Kaya tawagin mo na ang iyong mga kaibigan na pumunta sa airport sa linggo ha?"Ngumiti ang nanay.

'Totoo ba ang aking narinig? Pupunta kami sa pilipinas next week? makikita ko na rin sawakas ang aking mga kaibigan? HIMALA!' Tugon ko sa aking sarili hanggang ako ay mapangiti.

Tumakbo ako papunta sa pinto, Halos na akong mada-usdos sa sobrang bilis ng aking takbo dahil sa tuwa. Tumakbo ako sa aking kwarto, Muntik-muntikan na ako mada pa at gumulong sa hagdan sa kakamadali. Binungo ko ng malakas ang aking pintuan para bumukas. at binuksan ang Kabinet at kinuha ko ang aking malete para mag-impake. Pumasok sa aking kwarto ang Tatay. Parang si nanay, ganun din tawag ko sa kanya.

"O anak, Ang bilis mo naman yata mag likpit. Next week pa tayo pupunta sa pilipinas. Masyado ka namang exited" Tumawa si tatay nang makita nya na ako ay mibilis na kumikilos para mag-impake.

"Dahil makikita koh na poh ang aking kaibigan" Halatang-halata naman yata kung bakit ako nag iimpes ng aking gamit.

"Hay nako baby. Hahahahahaha"

Tumawa ulit ang tatay pero ngayon ay mas malakas.

"K4k41N1zx K4h T4L4g4 T4t4Y" Sinabi ko ang salitang iyon para hindi maintindihan ng tatay

"Huh? ano? ano sabi mo?" Hindi alam ng tatay kung ano ang aking binigkas.

"Wala poh... ang sabi koh poh ay 'Pogi' Kayo" binobola ko ang aking tatay para hindi siya magalit

"Ikaw talaga. nambobola ka pa sa papa mong pogi, eh pogi naman talaga ako eh.. hahahaha" Tumawa na naman siya nang inirapan ko siya na parang gusto ko manapak ng ibang tao.

"ハニー！娘！いただきます！夕食の準備ができている"...'Hanī! Musume! Itadakimasu! Yūshoku no junbi ga dekite iru!'...'Honey! Daughter! Let's eat! the dinner is ready!'... Sinigaw ni nanay sa kusina... Ang sweet.. pa 'Honey' honey pah.. baka magkaroon tayo ng bubuyog na bisita mamaya.

"来て"...'Kite!'...'Coming!'... Sinigaw namin kay nanay. Bumaba kami at pumunta sa kusina para kumain.

" 'Nay, ano ulam?"**(A/N: Lagi ko yan sinasabi kay mami) **tinanong ko si nanay.

"Pumunta ka na lang dito" Sabi ni nanay. kakatakot.

naabutan ko ang lamesa. ang pagkain ay 'Karaage' at 'Genmai gohan' ang SARAP!

"Wow.. I kaw lang 'nay ang nagluto nito? ang sarap ah.." sinubo ko ang 'Karaage' at isinabay ang 'Genmai Gohan'. Parang kuminang ang aking mata sa uber duper sarap ng luto ng nanay.

"ありがとう"...'Arigatō'...'Thank You'... natuwa yata ang nanay sa aking sinabi.

"歓迎"...'Kangei'...'welcome'...

Ako ay ngumiti saka bumalik sa pagkain. pagkatapos ko mag hapunan, Pumunta ako sa banyo ng aking kwarto para maligo at magsipilyo. at nagbihis ako saka natulog.

* * *

**(One Week Later/Makalipas ang Isang Linggo)**

Nandito kami sa Airport sa Japan. Dala-dala namin ang aming damit at onting gamit para sa Pilipinas. Hindi na ako makapaghintay makita ang aking mga kaibigan bukas. Alas-singko ng umaga kami pumunta dito.

Nang sumakay kami sa eroplano**(A/N: Sorry, D koh kasi lam kung nu ginagawa sa Airport eh)** inilagay ko ang bag ko sa itaas na kabinet. Inilabas ko ang aking iPod at isinuot ko ang earphones ng mahikpit. Kinuha ko naman ang iPad para mag internet. Wow... may connection.

_'Buksan ko kaya yung Facebook ko para i post na Darating kai sa Pilipinas bukas?' _Tanto ko sa aking sarili

Binuksan ko ang internet at nag log in ako sa Facebook

**Email: **orange_kagamine2

**Password: **0ranG31zM4hl1Fe **(**Orange is my life**)**

Sinubaybayan ko ang pag online ng aking mga kaibigan. ang aking mga kaibigan; Miku,Len,Edwardo,Jessica,Daniel,at si Althea** (A/N: sorry kung ginamit ko ang pangalan ng mga tao at yung kay DANIEL) **Ngayon ko lang nalaman na isang oras pala ang pagitan ng Pilipinas at Japan. ibig sabihin ay Alas Kwatro palang ng madaling araw doon. Lonely nanaman ako sa Chatbox.

Napansin ko na hindi pala ako nag-iisa ngayon. Online pala si Jessica. Kinausap ko siya ng mabilisan sa sobrang tuwa na mag-uusap ulit kami.

* * *

**(Paalala: ang mga nakikita nyong bali-baliko at shorcut words sa chat box ay nandito..Bold-Taong nagsusulat**,_Italic- yung sinasabi sa Chatbox,_Normal- Yung ginagawa sa eroplano**)**

**Rin:**_ Jessica! Ang aga mong gumising! Buti nalang Hindi ka pinagalitan ng nanay mo... _

Kinuha ko ang tinago kong tsokolate sa bag at kumagat ng onti

**Jessica: **_Rin! Long time no see! (:poop:) **(u know... poop.. paalala sa kumakain ng tsokolate dyan)**_

**Rin: **_See? Baka naman long time no chat? at kung kailan ako kumakain ng tsokolate dun ka naman mag sesend ng icon na yan (-_-)_

**Jessica: **_Sorry naman, Tao lang. Nobody is perfect~ at tulog pa sya... hindi ako natulog eh.. laki eyebags koh ngayon__  
_

**Rin: **_Saka nga pala, pupunta kami dyan sa Pilipinas Bukas. nasa airport na kami.. at PS: wala akong pasalubong sayo wala akong pera, magdusa (:D)  
_

**Jessica: **_Hala? ang sama naman, Best friends tayo tapos walang pasalubong? ako may regalo sayo. BAD TRIP! hala! magigising na si mama_

**Rin: **_Dun Dun Dun~! Huli ka lagot ka sa mama mo at ano ang regalo mo saakin?_

**Jessica: **_Piatos!_

**Rin:**_Ay.. kaya koh naman bilin yan eh.._

**Jessica:** _Ay ate, Hiyang-hiya naman ako sayo!... mayaman pala ikaw... O.o sige na. hinahambalos na ako ni mami.. may bakat na ng atng tsinelas mukha koh eh..'ISARA MO NA YUNG COMPUTER!' **( ayun yung sabi ng mama ni jessica na galit na galit -_-)**  
_

**Rin: **_Sabi na nga ba ay bubugbugin ka ng mama mo eh; Child ABUSE! hehehee (:D)_

**Jessica:**_ Hindi nakakatuwa (-_-) (DX) (:'()_ **(adik sa icon si Jessica)**

**Rin: **_Hehe... Sige Bye! see you tomorrow sa airport!_

**Jessica:** _Sige bye..__  
_

***Jessica is now offline**

Hay naku, mag-isa na naman ako. i post ko na kaya? sige... pinindot ko ang home at pinindot ko ang status box**(A/N: Remember..iPad not Laptop)**

"_Guys, Anybody, mammals, ghosts, kahit aliens.. pupunta na kami dyan sa pilipinas... nandito na kami sa Airport! :D gusto ko pumunta sa Boracay!"_

Pinindot ko ang post at isinara ko na yung iPad. Inaantok parin ako ng unti pero masigla pa din. Nang maramdaman ko na gumagalaw na pala yung eroplano ay nakita ko ang magaganda at iba-ibang kulay ng ilaw. Mabilis ang takbo ng eroplano at maingay ng onti dahil sa lipad.

Ng unti-unti na kaming tumaas ay nakaramdam ako ng bigat sa katawan dahil sa enerhiyang humahatak sa atin para hindi tayo lumipad at tinatawag iyong 'Gravity' ang ganda ng view sa itaas. maraming maliiwanag at magagandang ilaw dito sa lungsod. napasin ko na pumipikit-pikit na ang aking mata kaya napagdesisyonan ko na matulog.

* * *

**(Kinabukasan: sorry tamad me ^_^")**

Nandito na kami sa Pilipinas. exited na ako na makikita ko ulit sila; Miku,Len,Edwardo,Jessica,Daniel,at si Althea. Nadatnan ko ang Mag kakabarkada sa labas ng Airport. Lumabas kami ng aking mga magulang sa airport at saka ako pumunta sa kanila.

Si Miku ay isa din Half-Japanese. hapon ang kanyang Ina habang Pilipino naman ang kanyang Ama.

Si Len naman ay isa ding.. err..ummm.. sabihin na lang natin na parang kay miku; Half-Japanese din siya, pilipina ang nanay at hapon ang kanyang tatay.

Si Edwardo ay isang makulit at supladong tao. Madalas din niya na iniisip na isa siyang sikat na Aktor kaya Marami-rami ding galit sa kanya.

Si Daniel ay Masiglahing tao. Isa siyang CRUSH ng bayan dahil sa kanyang magandang ugali at itsura.

Si Althea naman ay isang 'MATABANG' Dalagita. Matalino siyang tao kaya siya ang Valedictorian ng kanilang Paaralan. Siya din ang Pinaka matanda sa aming mag kakaibigan**(A/N: Pinsan ko ito..isa siyang matalinong tao... sorry kung bakit ko nilagay ang pinsan ko dito... ps:mataba rin siya :D)**

****Nakita nila akong pumupunta sa kanila. Nan laki ang kanilang mga mata sa gulat na nagkita na ulit kami.

"RIN!"

* * *

**Hey Guys! Second Story ko ito! Sa next Chapter Pa naman ang tunay na JEJEMON RIN EH! XDDD kay hintay-hintay din! mag review kayo! PS: Please lng,,,, tagalog ang i type nyo huwag english,,, na nonosebleed na ako.. sa susunod ay baka maging internal bleeding na!**

**RIN: Seriously, What are you saying?**

**JDAH: *FAINTED FROM BLEEDING***

**Len: I just got checked that she is speaking her language Tagalog. *Search translate google* **

**Rin: What happened to her? why did she collapsed onto the floor?**

**Len: Maybe were speaking English too much?**

**PS: PLS! REVIEW...tagalog ha?! :D -_-"**


	2. Jeje Time somewhat

**Sorry for very very slow update.. There's so many mistakes in the last chapter ;_; Plus I'm banned for using the computer for months! well the good thing this is that i updated! tommorow is school day (first day of school)**

**Me: Well guys Len wouldn't be here because he's a big pain in the head.. Hehehe English!**

**Rin: Huh? Ano?**

**Me: ...**

**Rin: 'K ka 'lng?**

**Me: ...*bumubulong* Panoooooo**

**Rin: Heh. Nag-aral ako mag salita ng Filipino.. :P**

**Me: You mean Tagalog?**

**Rin: -_- Why are you speaking English even I can communicate with you in your language.. O.O**

**Me: Tapos?**

**Rin: Wala pong Inaangkin si JDAH d2 ha! Wait.. Wrong sentence! ;_;**

**Me: Did I tell you to say it?**

**Rin: :P**

**Me: *facepalm* Enjoy.. -_-**

**Ay oo nga pala! Mag-iiba na ako ng style sa pagawa ng story.. ≧＾● nainspired kasi ako sa isang funny tagalog story sa wattpad yun. **

**"Public vs. Private ｏｎｇｏｉｎｇ"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PS: JEJEBUSTERS.. PLZ DON'T KILL ME! I'M NOT A JEJEMON! D:**

**PSS: DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**PSSS POTEK: MAY HETALIA! SIDE!**

**PSSS...S .: MAY INTENSE NOSBLEEDING PART!**

**P..S..S..S..S..S: GOOD LUCK**

**RIN: BAT KA PA NAG PSSSSS KUNG GL LANG GUSTO MONG SABIHIN!?**

**ME: MI PAKE?**

* * *

"RIN!"

Tumakbo sila palapit kay Rin lalong-lalo na si Miku.. -_-...

"Yay! Bumalik na si Rinny-poo sa Manila!"...' Bumabaliktad ata sikmura ko.. poo? Miku! Hindi ako tae.' *snap* *snap*

"Huy,Huy,Huy, ok 'ka lng?" Si Miku pinipitik ang mga darili niya sa harap ng mukha ni-

"Aray!" - Rin

"Ay Sorry! hehehehe!" - Miku

"Miku, Mamamatay ka ngayon!" - Rin

"HUWAG! HINDI PA AKO NAG KOKOLEHIYO! WALA PA AKONG ASAWA! WALA PA AKONG TRABAHO! PANO MGA MAGULANG KO!OH NOES!" - Miku XD

"ARTE MO!" - Rin O.O

Hindi nila alam na pinag titinginan na sila ng mga tao habang sila parang baliw na nag-hahabulan sa loob ng NAIA.

"Woah.. Easy lng! Nakakahiya maraming nag titinginan sa inyo." Sabi ni daniel na parang may humahabol sa kanyang kabayo sa sobrang taranta sa pagpipigil sa dalawa..

"Hoy, pag sabihan mo nga itong GIRLFRIEND mo na isi-" - Rin -_-

"Hindi ko sya girlfriend!" - Daniel

"Awtsu! Torpe!" - Rin XD

"He! Torete!" - Daniel

"Torpe!" - Rin

"Torete!" - Daniel

"TORPE!" - Badass Rin

"Yandare!" - RighteousOne

"Sino Ka?!" - Badass Queen Rin

"Multo!" - Daniel... Tumalon siya kay palapit kay Rin at Binuhat siya Bride style..

"Ang BIGAT mo, putek!" - Tomboy Rin

"Chillax Dude... and.. Dudette.. Hindi aq Ghost.. =^=" - The Mysterious RighteousOne

"E-e-e-e-e-edi-i-i a-a-noo-o-o-o-o k-kh-ka? T^T" - GAY Daniel O.O

"Isa akong Rapper and Ultimate Jeje..MON B)" - The Ghost RO

"Woah! Rapper and Jejemon! Saglit.. Ultimate? Baliw.." - Godzilla Rin

"D ako nababaliw.. Cool lang talaga ako sa mundong to.."

Ayan.. Baliw nga siya.. May pa peace sign pa at pa emote-emote. ≧ー≦

* * *

**Rin pov... :P**

"_Ting!_"

wha?

"We are now boarding at the-"

Napatalon ako sa inuupuan ko... Saglit lang.. Now..Boarding?

Tumingin ako sa lugar kung nasaan ako.. Ay.. Pahiya

.

.

Nasa eroplano pa kami! *Le Gasp!*

**(jdah: sayang yung story! Q^Q)**

**(rin:wag kang spoiler!)**

Hala... Panaginip lang pala... ㅠㅇㅠ..

Lalo na yung ating author spoiler.. Pasikat lang? Echos kulang sa pansin?

**(jdah: shuddap!)**

Ayan.. Pa english english pa ha! Okay.. Readers! Give her a big applause.. *clap clap clap*

.

"Rin baba na tayo.. Kung ayaw mong iwanan kita rito."

O_O

Asaan na si papa at si mama!

T_T

Wag niyo akong iwanan dito!

.

.

Ayan nasa airport na kami! ^_^

Ang lamig! *_*

pero d nito mapapantayan ang lamig sa japan! ^_~

.

.

.

_Reloading..._

_Loading..._

_Loading..._

_Loading..._

_Loading..._

_Loading completed..._

_._

_._

Ay.. Yung jejemon- este baliw na lalaki sa panaginip ko.. Magyayari kaya yun?

Sana wag ganun.. Pero gusto ko~! Mcdo!

Ang takaw mo talaga! Gutom ka nanaman... Ano pa ba.. Wala akong magagawa.. Wait... Bakit parang bumigat yung dala kong bag?

*Lingon* Gya! Ibang bag na to! Hindi ito yung bag ko! T_T

nandun pa naman yung iPad ko... Mas mahalaga.. Yung wallet ko!

"Miss!" May humawak ng balikat ko ng tinignan ko.. *insert smugly face here*

KANO!

"Ve~ Hey little bella, I think we exchange bags."

Bag ko.. Hawak niya..

O_O - mehh

＝＿＿＿=৩ - him

Lalala pa ba yung kakahiyaan ko ngayong araw na to?! T_T

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I'm actually finding my bag too earlier.." *insert freaky shy smile plz*

Wow.. American accent.. Sa pilipinas ba naman lumaki~~

^_~ Da best

"Ve~~ thank you.. Good bye!" Ay.. Cheerful pala si kuya.. Itsura nya..

Pikit ang mga mata

May curl ang buhok

Brown ang buhok

At nagsasabi ng "ve~"

parang eto...

.

.

( = ヮ = )৩

.

.

Saglit.. "Vee~"? At Kamuka nya si italy sa anime na Hetalia Axis Powers.. O baka cosplayer lang yan?

Pero saktong sakto eh.. Tapos may Italian accent siya..

GYAAAA~!

^_^ fangirling ako!

Teka...Asan si germany? D ko ma ship ang Gerita pag walang germany Goddamit!

"Feliciano!"

GGGGGGYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

MAH SHIP IS NOW BOARDING!

**(jdah: saglit! Ibang usapan na 'to! Vocaloid to.. Hindi Hetalia!)**

**(rin: edi i crossover mo!) **

**(jdah: hala!) **

Sige.. Yan pa.. Yan nanaman si Ms. Kulit

Ms Kulit = JDAH22megirl

'Gosh! Asan na yung camera ko! Yung iPad! Kilangan kong mag papicture!'

Patakbo na sana ako sa kanila pero may biglang humiklat sakin, napalingon ako

.

O_O

S-s-si Lovino! \( *0* )/

**(ms. Kulit: gah! Hetalia world! Go away! I'm making a vocaloid fanfiction! Gah!)**

"who are you? Don't you dare go near my brother! Are you a friend of that potato bastard, huh?!" Sheeeeeemay! Nako po!

"b4hlheiwz hIznd3h ah! Che!" Makalayas na nga! Lumingon ako kay gerita... ㅠㅡㅠ I-Italy... Your brother hates me! ㅠㅡㅠ

.

.

Goodbye.. Lumingon ako para kunin ang bag ko at tumigil saglit tapos tumakbo ako sa kambal na italian at sabay na hinila ang curl sa buhok nila at kinis sa cheeks.

"Veeee~ bye bella! Bye! See you again! Hee hee.." sabi ni feliciano

"W-what the! Bastardo! How dare you to kiss me like that!" sabi ni lovino habang namumula ang mga pisngi

"Gerita! Spamano! Itacest!..Haha!" sinabi ko sa kanila habang kinuha ko ang bag ko at pumunta na sa aking mga magulang..

"che!" narinig ko na si lovino ay nagmumura na! OwO

Gosh.. Wala akong pasalubong kay Jessica! Q^Q My life is now at risk!

* * *

Eto.. Naka uwi narin sa wakas! Hay grabe! Kala ko luma na yung bahay namin dahil almost one year na rin kaming hindi bumalik sa Pinas!

Kinuha ko ang bag ko at nagtatakbong pumunta sa taas halos malaglag sa hagdan.ㅎ ㅡ ㅎ

Pumasok ako sa kwarto ko at hinagis ang aking maleta , swerte na lang hindi iyon lumabas ng bintana. XD Hay.. ang lambot parin ng kama! Sarap talunan ng talunan at sipain palabas! :3

_**"Tiw tiw tiw tiw tiw tiw tiw~ Tiw tiw tiw tiw tiw tiw tiw tiw tiw tiw~" **_**Cellphone.. asaan na yung cellphone ko!** Pumanta ako sa halos sira kong maleta (ihagis mo ba naman) at hinanap ang telepono ko..

ASAAN NA!

Ay.. Nasa bulsa ko pala XD

"Hello? Sino po ito?" Kinausap ko ang tao na nasa kabilang linya.

"RIIIN!" May sumigaw na tao na parang pamilyar. Nakakabingi, End of the world na nga tenga ko. Gusto kong atuhin yung cellphone ko sa ding-ding sa sbrang inis pero mahal to eh.. Apple.

Nag bugtong hininga ako. "**ANO BA?! ANG LAKAS LAKAS NG BOSES MO HABANG NAG TANONG AKO NG MABUTI SAYO KANINA!**" Sumigaw ako sakanya sa sobrang rinding-rindi na ako dahil hindi pa nga nag papakilala, sisigaw pa.

**"wait! ako to si je-_*click*_"** Saglit.. Je? as in je? so JESSICA? DAFUQ.. Kase.. Mag pakilala muna bago sumigaw. -_- Try ko na lang siyang itext.. Formal at mabait :D

"H0iyz..Gh3ul5et Ke3uh nhu4mh0n scH1yh3a**(Hoy.. galit ka naman hiya!)**"Hehe.. d niya ako maiintindihan! Tignan lang natin kung sino Boss ngayon.

"Hcindh3iz Ahkqyu Nh4uh1h1Yha **(Hindi ako na hihiya! [My version** **:D])**"O.O Whaaaaat!? O7O No way! nag type sya ng jejemon.. o trip lng nya? =_=

"Yh34sz, Nhu4g zsUh zsUhLh3th34 M3h Nhung J3j3m0n! :D **(Yes, Nag sasalita ako ng jejemon! :D)**" Nako po! na lintikan na! Si Madam Auring na 'to!

"nH00000000333hhH! ME.. DA 1 ONLY Wh03 sH0uld speak it!** (Noooooooo! Me the only one who should speak it! =_=)**" NOOOO!

"Hoy! mga Pilipino ang gumawa ng Jejemon!" Nag salita na rin ng tagalog TwT..

"Bakit? Niyayabang mo? Japanese din gumawa ng ANIME!" Nakakairita! Echos lang! Sheeemay!

"Why? Filipinos is the world's THIRD LARGEST ENGLISH SPEAKING COUNTRY IN THE WORLD!" Pumutok ang ugat ko... nag iinit dugo ko.. Frienemies na 'to.

"Pasikat!? Eh ang japan nga Super ADVANCE/ More advance kaysa sa USA" Ha!... Let's just see if who's boss.. wait.. dba nasabi ko na ito? Nevermind!

"Eh kung Japan edi JAPAN.. Bakit ka ba nasa PINAS kung japan ang gusto mo.. ano to? pupunta ka rito para mag hanap ng kaaway tapos aalis ng masaya? NO WAY!" OO nga naman.. Nag stay kami sa Pinas.. Ako pa ang Excited pumunta Dito tapos gulo ang magaganap.. QwQ

"heee... soweee~ OwO" hehehehehe..

"In your Ugly face, bitch! Nek nek mo!" ***Le gasp Max 100x***

"GYsdcwfnwkecvneaj! We're not gonna talk for months! hmp!" I tinext ko siya na parang masisira na yung screen ng cellphone ko sa lakas at diin ng type ko.

"Ha! Ingleserang Hapon! . You dumb nuts!" GYAAAA! Binato ko ang cellphone ko sa pader at pinag sisipa ang kumot...

.

.

.

**WAIT! YUNG CELLPHONE KO! QAQ**

.

.

.

Pinulot ko ang cellphone ko at Tinignan ang screet at inopen... na shut down siya! QwQ..

***Makalipas ang ilang pag try sa pag bukas ng iPhone niya***

Yay! May logo na ng apple! Gumana siya! ng bumukas

.

.

.

ANG LAKI NG GASGAS!

.

.

.

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

* * *

**(In the space)**

"Sir, Do you hear some scream? Many people said they hear a loud scream from the different countries." Sinabi ng isang Astronaut

"HM? Oh.. Maybe some girl Just got her Cellphone's screen cracked" Said the Leader while eating at the toothpaste-like-tube.

* * *

**YAY~! NAG UPDATE NA RIN AKO! FIRST TIME OF _MY_ HISTORY! MAG BABATI PA KAYA ANG MAGKAIBIGAN NA IYON? QwQ AT ANO ANG GAGAWIN NI RIN SA CELLPHONE NIYA?**

* * *

**SA NEXT CHAPTER!**

"Rin! Anak, ano iyon?" Sabi ni mama.

"Nooooo... *sob* Cellphone Murderer *sob* Ako! QAQ" Sabi ko habang niyayakap ko ang cellphone ko.

"._. ? Uhh.. Okay?" Lumayo si mama at bumaba na lang na parang walang nangyari.

* * *

**Rin: Bakit mo naman ibinato yung mamahaling cellphone? -_-**

**Me: Masama?**

**Rin: Hindi**

* * *

**REVIEW~! .**

**With MANGOES, LECHON, and ADOBO! ~**


End file.
